Albaniaball
Indo-European ( Albanian) |capital = Tiranaball |affiliation = NATO UN |personality = Respectful, Nationalist, Nice, Dangerous, |language = Albanian |religion = Islam Atheism Catholic Orthodoxy |friends = Kosovoball USAball NATOball Croatiaball Switzerlandball Foster Dad UNball Israelcube |enemies = Serbiaball Absolute evil empire Montenegroball Fake country who must be named Monkeydonia Epirus stealer Magjup Sebitchian-Srpicka Supporter Turkeyball ANTHEM STEALER! Analbaniaball |likes = SHQIP SHQIP and more SHQIP, Nationalism, Kebab (Not much), Mish Qëngji, Mish Derri, Sufllaqe, Flija, Burek me djath, Kërnaca, Religious tolerance, Raki,Skanderbeg Cognac, Coast, Folk, Korça's Serenades, Bunkers |hates = It's surrounding neighbours especially Serbiaball, London Treaty of 1913, Slavicballs (Except Croatia or Bosnia or Bulgaria), Turkicks and other Mongoloid balls, when other balls call him kebab instead of kebab remuver, the theory of having his ancestry from Caucasus and not being Paleobalkanic who that is Fairy Take from Idiot Serbs|founded = May 30, 1913 - Present April 29, 1991|onlypredecessor = PSR Albaniaball|predicon = PSR Albania|intospace = jo/no|status = Only an Albanian have BESA |notes = Holy shit, America is gonna be friends with Serbia, oh god I'm getting bombed, I hope I join EU as fast as I can! I can into Eurovision final again! Thankings yuo, Eugent Bushpepa! |bork = Shqip Shqip|gender = Male|food = Mish Qëngji, Mish Derri, Sufflaqe, Raki, Flija, Japrak, Groshë, Bakllave, Burek me djath, Hashure, Mediterrean Food}} Albaniaball is of kebab a countryball located in the Balkan Peninsula in southern Europe. Albaniaball can into NATO and cannot into European Union. His currency is the Albanian Lek which is no longer divided into Qindarkë. Albaniaball was once before just Christianity, but now is diverse with Orthodoxball, Catholicball, Islamball, Protestantball and Atheismball. Albaniaball's main look is with his Paleobalkanic hat called PLIS, which is not a bunker but a traditional hat but looks like a bunker and many countries think that he hides Kosovoball, Malesia e madheball, Epirusball, and Iliridaball in there. Albania hates all of its neighbors except Kosovo and MAYBE Montenegro but GIB PODGORICA!!! PODGORICA IS ALBANIAN CLAY!!!! but Kosovo is still an autonomist because there are lots of countries that don't recognise Kosovo. Albania (more Kosovos side) is best friends with Croatia. History After these events Albania was a Principality 1190-1204 depending on Byzantineball, and was called the Principality of Arbanonball (Albanian: Arberia). His founding was by the Progon family (members: Progon, Gjin and Dhimitri) and they were vassals of Byzantineball. But then, Byzantineball came and abolished his autonomy for 17 years (1255-1272). Then, in 1272, Kingdom of Sicilyball decided to attack Byzantineball and take the Principality of Arbanonball from his clay. Serbian Empireball in 1296 came and took Albaniaball to be a part of his empire. It lasted till 1304. In 1304, Kingdom of Sicilyball does a come back and attacks Serbian Empireball by taking Durrësball from 1304-1332. But then, Medieval Kingdom of Albaniaball got born. Then, in 1335, several Albanian principalities declared independence, including the Despotate of Artaball lead by the Albanian noble family Bue Shpata. Albania's kebab removal The principalities lasted until 1385-1386 until Ottoman Empireball Invaded Principality of Arbanonball, leaving Despotate of Artaball untouched. In 1386-1392, Albaniaball freed itself (1386-1387 South Albania; 1387-1389 North Albania; 1389-1392 whole Albaniaball). It lasted again, in 1414-1416 when Ottomanball set the attack again in South of Albaniaball, but still Albaniaball defended itself. This was its first kebab removal of his, before Skanderbeg (his second founding father). In 1417, Despotate of Artaball was abolished forever, by Ottomanball who also managed to take Central Albaniaball, and a year later, Albaniaball finally fell. Then, Albaniaball uprised in 1432-1433 with its leader, Gjergj Arianiti, and wins the freedom. This didn't last long. The Ottoman Empireball came back and in 1433-1443 Albania was once again under rule. Kebabization and Occupation Albaniaball suffered 500 years of kebab pressure but he, even under Ottomanball rule, never kept peace and always did revelations on asking independece. Ottomanball, as they properly defeated all Balkan countries, decided to kebabize them. Albaniaball and Ottoman Bosniaball were the victims of kebabization, as Ottoman Empireball hated Catholic Balkans so much. The kebabisation began from 1506-1670. In 1670-1826 Ottomans divided Albaniaball in 2-3 Eyalets (provinces). In the beginnings of 19th century, there were Albanian pashas commanding the Albanian eyalets. Ottomans had a fear that they would rebel and declare themselves independent. The last Pasha, named Ali Tepelena was killed in 1826 by Sultans' servants. This was the end of Albanian pashas. In 1864-1912, Albaniaball was split into 4 eyalets (Manastir, Kosovo, Scutari and Yanina eyalets). Independence and afterwards 1912, was the year of beginning of Balkans Wars. Serbs, Montenegrins, Greeks and Bulgarians declared war on Ottoman Empireball. This pushed Albaniaball to declare independence. Ottoman Empireball agreed since it was under attack from the 4 Orthodox morons. In 1913, Albaniaball was recognized by everyone, and Austria-Hungaryball and the Central Powers Alliance showed sympathy to Albaniaball. And, with the plans of clay, Austria-Hungaryball, apart from the other Superpowers, wanted Albaniaball to have Its real borders. But then Entente made their final plan and put the different borders (which are now the present borders of Albaniaball). Poor Albaniaball was oppressed unfairly in North and South. In the North, Serbo- Montenegrins were killing Albanian civilians only to populate with their greedy population. In the South, the Greeks cheered the Epirots to declare independence, but they were unrecognized. In 1914, Albaniaball becomes a principality under Prince Wied I. As World War I was about to begin, Prince Wied fled away from Albaniaball because of Albaniaball's civil war between Prince Wied's supporters and Pro Kebabs with Haxhi Qamil on the lead. Albania after WWI 1918-1919 - The Entente as punished the Central Powers, decided to make Albaniaball an region of Italyball, Serb- Montenegrin killers take North and Greeceball take South. Fortunately, President Woodrow Wilson saves Albaniaball by telling to the Entente leaders that all small countries deserve to be free. In 1920, Albaniaball switches capital (because Durrësball was being a pro- Italian) and moves it in Tiranaball. 1920-1925, Albaniaball becomes a principality under King Zog I. In Revolution of 1924, Fan Noli tried to make Albaniaball more European, but failed and went to USAball. Albanian Kingdomball and its Annexation Albania becomes a kingdom under King Zog I. Zog I decided to do an alliance with Italy. And so,the country gets an heavy influence from Italy. Then, Galeaco Ciano met Zog and offered that Albania to be a puppet state under protectorate of Italy. Zog refused, until Mussolini gave an ultimatum, that if Albania doesn't accept the offer it will suffer consequences. Still, Zog refused. And, then in 7 April of 1939 Albania was attacked by Italy and got annexed in 11 April. Then a delegation of fascists took the Albanian crown and gave to Victor Emmanuel III, The King of Italy. Albania the Commie and the failed De-Kebabization As Commies came to power, the first thing they did were: Removing the last part of their rivals by killing, persecuting, imprisoning them and banning Islam. In 1945-1948 Albania was allied with Yugoslavia. Yugoslavia in its agenda had its plan to annex Albania and be the 7th yugo republic. But, Soviet Union interfered and told Albania the truth about Yugoslavia. Then, Albania had a friendship with the Soviets and became a member of the Warsaw Pact in 1955. But, when Soviet Union was lead by Nikita Khrushchev, Albania saw that this Soviet Union was too revisionist and not so Stalinist anymore. As, Hungary got attacked by revisionist Soviet Union, Albania made it clear that it will be no longer in that union. In 1967, it became atheist. As Albania left Soviet Union, it made a friendship with China. Both had a ridiculous time, since Mao wasn't interested in Stalinism anymore. In 70's they had a cold friendship because, China did deals with USA (the capitalist pig) and accepted them. In 1976 after Mao's death, the friendship was too cold until 2 years later, they split. Then, Albania was the most isolated country in the world. After Hoxha's death Albania was one of the poorest, isolated country in the world. People couldn't stay long as they filled a ship of emigrants (they were emigrants) and head to Italy. In the end of 80's Albanian students protested and wanted democracy, as in 1990 the statue of Enver Hoxha was pulled down. Through the commie times, many great Bunkers were built. At the end, Communist Albania was nothing but the Balkan/Communist counterpart of the Mongol Empire while Enver Hoxha was the Genghis Khan. Albania is a Republic country In 1992 Albania becomes a Republic. In the first years of Republic, Albania faces a difficult time on money and stuff. In 1997 Albania gets a civil war a clash between Socialists and Democrats. In 2 April 2009 becomes a part of NATO along with Croatia. And in December 2010 Albania removes the visas. In 2014, Albania becomes an EU candidate state. Flag Colors Main Color Two-Headed Eagle Color Relationships Friends * Croatiaball- Other best friend and my Far Illyrian cousin. Even though he is Slav I like him. He also removes Serbia from his clay. * Italyball- Allies and adoptive dad. I like him a lot, but never forget 1939!! But yuo can remember vlora war tho ( ^ω^ ) * Kosovoball- Best friend and deserves to be free. * USAball- He bombed Serbia and let me into NATO. Oh wait you are going to be friends with Serbia now... or not... into confusings... *Republic of Iliridaball - My other Little Brother/Son who speaks in a Slavic accent but hates Slavs but some of his words are different from mine. Don't worry I'll set you free. Neutral * Bangladeshball- He is of good but one of his cities hates me. * Chinaball- You supported me back in the day, but you left us after a while. AND NOW YOU OF LOVE SERBIA? * Turkeyball - never forget the Ottoman Empire. Good thing you are peaceful now or else I will go full on Skanderbeg on yuor fat kebab ass * Bosniaball- He is my far distant cousin from Illyriaball,though he is Slavic. Enemies * Greeceball- Stop supporting Serbia and start recognise Kosovo you damn Serbian ass licker. MY ORTHODOX ARE NOT GREEK YUO ASSHAT! * Macedoniaball- Fake country. Your western clay is mine, AND STOP OPPRESSING ALBANIANS IN YOUR CLAY OR I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU * Russiaball- Stop supporting Serbia and start recognising Kosovo. Also stop medling with European stuff. You're a threat to the world you damn ruski! REMOVE VODKA!!! * Serbiaball- WORST ENEMY!!! 1999 best day of my life. FREE KOSOVO!!!! STOP CLAIMING THAT KOSOVO IS SERBIAN LAND. YUO ARE SLAV I WAS HERE BEFORE YUO!!! KOSOVO IS RIGHTFULLY ALBANIAN LAND YOU DAMN PIGDOG!!! REMOVE SERBIA FROM THE PROMISES!!! YUO NEVER REMOVED KEBAB WITHOUT HELP YUO!!! * Bulgariaball- He is Slav.REMOVE BULGARIAN SHIT, ILIRIDA IS SHQIP. * Montenegroball- REMOVE SERB SHIT I KNOW YOU LIKE SERBIA SO REMOVE SERBIAN CLONE. Family * Illyriaball - Father * Italyball - Adoptive Father * Kosovoball - Son w/ Serbiaball Famous Albanians *Bebe Rexha *Emina Cunmulaj *Mother Teresa *Skanderbeg Quotes * Kosovoball can into recognition *SLAVIC REMOVER *Even though I hate Slavs I am related to some of them such as Bosniaball, Bulgariaball and Croatiaball. *Former Kebab Remover *Turkey Remover (Not really) *NOT KEBAB *NOT TURKISH Gallery Rudx4Kq.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png smfo6uH.png ARHdyOv.png 'rwIJeA7.png 'xbQTNM1.png BCRbGOH.png qgv5uVh.png Reich and Roll.jpg The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Wedffe.png|Albania waving his flag over Tirana FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Rocket Shqip.png Croatian Poker.jpg Adventures of Otto-Man.png Country Evolving.png TMBG_(Visegrad_4)_-_Istanbul_(Not_Constantinople).png es:Albaniaball pl:Albaniaball ru:Албания sh:Albanijaball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Vodka remover Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Potato Category:Potato lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Albaniaball Category:Serbia Hater Category:Serbia remover Category:OSCE Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Remove Vodka Category:Second World Countries Category:Rakiya remover Category:Gyro remover Category:Nationalist Category:Adriatic Sea Category:Duner Lovers Category:Poor Category:Ajvar removers Category:Slovak haters Category:Ottoman Removers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:NATOball Category:Red Black Category:Russia haters Category:Serbia haters Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:USA allies Category:Yugoslavia removers Category:Gypsy Remover Category:South Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Morocco Category:Republic Category:Southeast Europe Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Vikings Category:UNball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Unitary